Yemi
(als Leiche auf der Insel) | Episodenanzahl=4 | Name=Yemi | Status=verstorben | Alter= | Herkunft=Nigeria | Beruf=Priester | Link=Jüngerer Bruder von Mr. Eko | Familie=Eko † - Bruder | Darsteller=Adetokumboh McCormack | Darsteller2=Olekan Obileye (als Kind) | Synchronsprecher=Aloysius Itoka }} Yemi ist Ekos jüngerer Bruder. Er ist ein Priester. Vor dem Absturz In Nigeria Als die beiden noch klein sind, tut Eko alles für Yemis Wohlergehen. Einmal stiehlt er sogar Essen (und wird erwischt), weil Yemi hungrig ist. Die beiden spielen oft zusammen Fußball. Eines Tages kommen militante Verbrecher in die Stadt, in der Eko aufgewachsen ist, um Kinder zu kidnappen, die ihrer Gruppe beitreten sollen. Ein unidentifiziertes nigerianisches Guerillamitglied zwingt Yemi, einen alten Mann zu erschießen. Als Yemi es nicht schafft, schnappt sich Eko schnell die Waffe und erschießt den Mann ohne zu zögern. Daraufhin wird Eko statt Yemi für die Guerillagruppe rekrutiert. Yemi hebt Ekos Kreuz auf, das von dem Anführer der Verbrecher auf den Boden geworfen wird. Er behält es für den Tag, an dem sein Bruder zurückkommen wird. Jahre später, als Eko zu einem Drogenboss geworden ist, kommt er zurück in sein Dorf. Yemi unterschreibt, gezwungen durch Eko Dokumente, die Eko zu einem Priester machen. Yemi erinnert Eko, dass es ihn nicht wirklich zu einem Priester macht. Als Gegenleistung für seine Unterschrift nimmt er Geld aus Drogengeschäften an. Er informiert die nigerianische Armee über den Drogenschmuggel von Ekos Bande und stirbt bei dem Versuch, Eko vor dem Erschießen zu retten. Er wird in das Flugzeug der Drogenschmuggler geladen, während Eko zurückgelassen wird. Am Terminal Eko steht am Terminal von Oceanic Airlines und hat gerade sein Flugticket abgeholt, als ihn das ertrunkene Mädchen konfrontiert. Zu seinem Ärger und Unglauben erklärt sie ihm, dass sie "zwischen den Welten" von seinem Bruder Yemi kontaktiert wurde. Auf der Insel auf Yemis Leiche]] Als Leiche Nach dem Absturz des Flugzeugs (was Locke in seiner Vision sieht), sterben Yemi, Olu und Goldie (zwei der nigerianischen Drogenschmuggler, die mit Eko arbeiten). Yemis Leiche wird entdeckt, als Boone und Locke das Flugzeug der Drogenschmuggler finden. Eko findet das Flugzeug später, erkennt seinen Bruder und nimmt sich sein Kreuz zurück. Eko verbrennt das Flugzeug auf einem Scheiterhaufen und sagt den Psalm 23 auf. Als Eko das Flugzeug später erneut aufsucht, ist Yemis Leiche verschwunden. Als Locke jedoch während der Zeitsprünge zu einem Zeitpunkt in der Zukunft das Flugzeug betritt, ist Yemis Leiche wieder da. In Ekos Visionen kurz bevor er von dem Monster attackiert wird.]] Charlotte Malkin behauptet, sie habe Yemi gesehen, als sie nach ihrem Ertrinken „zwischen den Welten“ war. Yemi erscheint in Ekos Traum und erzählt ihm, er müsse mit Locke das ? finden. Später erscheint er in Lockes Traum, um die beiden auf die Klippe zu führen, von wo aus sie das Fragezeichen sehen können. Seine Leiche verschwindet irgendwann zwischen und . 22 Tage später erscheint Yemi noch einmal Eko. Er erzählt ihm, dass es Zeit sei, zu beichten. Er zündet Lockes Hütte an und lässt Eko drinnen. Eko wird von Charlie, Hurley und Sayid gerettet. Er geht zurück zum Flugzeug und entdeckt, dass Yemi weg ist. Eko fühlt sich deprimiert und hilflos und sieht Yemi wieder. Yemi, der jetzt dreckige Kleidung trägt, sagt Eko noch einmal, dass es Zeit sei, seine schlechten Taten zu beichten. Eko folgt ihm zu einem Anemonenfeld und sagt, dass er sich für die Dinge, die er getan hat, nicht schuldig fühlt und dass er nicht beichten wird. Yemi erwidert „You speak to me as if I were your brother.“ ("Du redest mit mir, als wäre ich dein Bruder.") und geht. Kurz danach attackiert das Monster Eko und tötet ihn schließlich. Weitere Besetzungen * Olekan Obileye spielte die Rolle des jungen Yemi in und . ar:ييمي en:Yemi es:Yemi Tunde fr:Yemi it:Yemi nl:Yemi pl:Yemi Tunde pt:Yemi ru:Йеми Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Rückblenden Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Ekos Rückblenden Yemi Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Träumen und Visionen